


Зимнее солнце

by RkuHeko



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood Drinking, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, POV, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассказ о застарелой ненависти, первой влюбленности и ревности. Рассказ о надеждах и разочарованиях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зимнее солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Под редакцией Кадзэ

***  
Этого никогда не было. Этого не могло было быть в принципе… Но, несмотря ни на что, это – внутри меня, и мне от себя не сбежать, как бы я ни пытался. Почему мой разум не боится тех монстров, которые окружают нас? Я не испытываю настоящего страха или настоящей ненависти… За отсутствие этих чувств меня стали бы презирать мои отец и мать. А мой брат посмеялся бы надо мной, если б мог.   
Но самое ужасное не то, что я не чувствую, а то, что я ощущаю… Я чувствую ревность. Ревность и что-то еще. Такое же сильное чувство, а может быть даже сильнее…   
Что это? Как зовется это темное чувство?  
Это не может быть любовью. Потому что любовь – нечто светлое и возвышенное. Это не желание, отнюдь. Разве можно желать то, что ты должен ненавидеть? Вздор.  
Должно быть, у моего чувства нет названия.  
Я ревную их. Почему они оба так сосредоточены друг на друге? Они тесно связаны некоей тайной, которую я, наверное, никогда не смогу постичь. Они всегда рядом, даже если не вместе. Юки Кросс и Канамэ Куран. Юки и Канамэ, Канамэ и Юки… В любом из этих сочетаний мне нет места. Я просто путаюсь у них под ногами.  
Я – староста Дневного класса. Зэро Кирю. Приятно познакомиться. Хотя, нет, вру. Не особо.  
Я ненавижу вампиров всей душой. Эти монстры уничтожили моих родителей и моего брата. Эти твари уничтожили всю мою семью. Мои отец и мать были потомственными охотниками на вампиров. Меня тоже учили убивать этих кровососов….   
Судьба сыграла жестокую шутку, превратив в вампира меня самого. Впрочем, я уже почти смирился с этой правдой. Ведь у меня есть Юки, которая помогает мне и заботится обо мне со всей душой. Ее сердце такое огромное… Оно готово вместить в себя всех дорогих ей людей… и нелюдей.  
Юки – сирота, как и я. Ее семью тоже уничтожили вампиры. Но сама Юки не умерла. Потому что ее спасли. Канамэ Куран. Другой вампир, благородный и потомственный, настоящей белой кости. Не то, что какая-то шваль, в которую превратился я, после укуса той сумасшедшей вампирши, вырезавшей мою семью. Юки, маленькая дурочка, обожает Канамэ без памяти. И свято верит в то, что вампиры способны существовать вместе с людьми в мире. Но я в это не верю. Не верю!!  
Потому что…Потому что я вижу своими новыми вампирскими глазами, как смотрит Канамэ на Юки. Я вижу, как он хочет ее крови, ее души, ее чувств… Мне тошно от его жажды, скрытой под фальшиво сдержанным взглядом. Его глаза… И вечный голод в них… Они сводят меня с ума.  
Те чувства, которые я испытываю к нему, к многоуважаемому Канамэ-сама.… Этим чувствам нет места среди живых людей. А вот среди вампиров они вполне в порядке вещей. Радоваться ли мне этому, или нет?  
Точно так же, как Канамэ смотрит на Юки, я смотрю на него. Меня всегда удивляла его кажущаяся хрупкой красота, изящество его движений, неуловимость всего его бытия.  
Я знаю. Мои чувства к нему – это не любовь. И не желание.  
Это – жажда.

***  
Осень. Дождь нещадно заливает стекла аудитории. Ветер треплет облетающие ветви деревьев. Сегодня так холодно, что во время завтрака в столовой зале изо рта поднимался пар при дыхании.  
Преподаватель истории слег с простудой, поэтому директор собственнолично читает лекцию по истории средних веков. Но уличный холод прогоняет все мысли из моей головы. Я не слушаю директора Кросса. Я вспоминаю одно утро. Одно раннее утро из моего прошлого…

Патрулируя окрестности, я совсем замерз. Мне казалось, что, если я настигну нарушителя из Ночного класса и выстрелю в него из Кровавой Розы, то пистолет не сработает, так как банально замерзнет. Металл леденил мою кожу даже сквозь кобуру. Пальцы ломило, и я пожалел, что не захватил с собой перчатки, которые так настойчиво совала мне Юки. Сейчас бы они мне очень пригодились, и я бы не стоял, прислонившись к дереву, согревая пальцы собственным дыханием. Только выбравшись из теплой постели и собираясь на дежурство, я и не сообразил, что ночью будет довольно холодно. Поэтому оделся легко, как днем. А Юки ведь предупреждала… Настырная девчонка. Все-то она знает… Ну, почти все…  
Интересно, какого черта я здесь торчу и мерзну? Более чем уверен, все любители ночных прогулок, глянув на градусники, решили отложить свои приключения до более теплых времен. Или я не прав?  
Где-то промелькнуло что-то белое. Форма Ночного класса. Нарушитель! Я всегда знал, что с этими вампирами нужно держать ухо востро!  
Молниеносный рывок, но он оказался быстрее. Метнулся в сторону, с легкостью увернувшись от прицела Кровавой Розы, и…   
Пусто. Он затаился где-то поблизости.  
Пар от моего дыхания метался в холоде ночного воздуха. Я усиленно прислушивался, вглядываясь в предрассветную муть. Тяжелая Роза в вытянутой руке обжигала ладонь морозом, цепь позвякивала, раскачиваясь на ветру.  
Я вздрогнул – на плечо легла чужая рука. Теплая, почти горячая и очень сильная. Над ухом раздался шепот. Пряди чужих волос защекотали мою шею.  
\- Опусти пистолет. Это всего лишь я. Возвращался от директора.  
Я опустил Розу и резко развернулся. Прямо передо мной стоял Канамэ Куран.  
Мое сердце замерло, а потом бешено забилось. Канамэ-сама вздернул свою аристократическую бровь. Я напомнил себе, что у него чуткий слух, ведь он не человек, а монстр.  
В голове тут же промелькнула мысль: «А что, если он слышит и знает, отчего мое сердце неровно бьется?»  
Тут же в панике захотелось сбежать прочь. Я вел себя, как глупый мальчишка. Да, собственно, я и был в его глазах всего лишь глупым мальчишкой…  
Кстати, сейчас в его глазах не было голодного алого блеска. Они оказались завораживающе-бездонными и лучились теплом. Задумчивый, чуть ленивый, чуть рассеянный взгляд. Сразу захотелось совершить что-нибудь сумасшедшее, чтобы добиться от него хоть каких-то эмоций. Что мне нужно было сделать, чтобы он заметил, наконец, меня, начал выделять из безликой толпы людей, презренной пищи?  
Против воли, я перевел взгляд на его губы. Я еще никогда ни с кем не целовался. Если бы я только смог… Его губы раскрылись, обнажив клыки. Тонкий край, жемчужный блеск, приятная острота… Как бы сладко было касаться их своим языком… Интересно, вот тогда бы он заметил меня? Как бы изменился его взгляд?  
Кажется, он что-то сказал. Я не расслышал.  
Вампир улыбнулся и повторил фразу:  
\- Я хотел кое о чем поговорить. Но здесь довольно холодно. Ты не против, если мы пойдем ко мне? Там ты согреешься.  
Минуту я раздумывал над предложением. Было уже почти утро. А для вампиров - поздний вечер. Остальные ученики Ночного класса должны спать.  
Лунное общежитие находилось недалеко. Мы дошли до парадных дверей минут за пятнадцать. В холле не было ни души. Горел камин. Пламя гудело в трубе, уютно потрескивали поленья… В предвкушении тепла я подошел к камину, ненадолго упустив вампира из вида. Он появился совсем скоро, держа в руках два стакана, один из которых протянул мне. Я с удовольствием вдохнул запах горячего шоколада.  
Он сел в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу. Я остался стоять. Я знал, что в его стакане не сок и даже не вино, хотя жидкость и была красного цвета. Вампиры пьют только кровь. И неважно, что в этом случае кровь искусственная. Я постоянно должен напоминать себе, что он – монстр.  
\- В такую погоду нужно пить подогретое саке, верно? Но ты еще слишком молод для спиртного. Так что… - он кивнул на кружку шоколада в моих руках. Сразу захотелось швырнуть ее в камин, но я сдержался. - О чем ты хотел поговорить со мной? – спросил я вместо этого.  
Чертов вампирский аристократ продолжал издеваться надо мной…  
\- Как твое самочувствие, староста Зэро? В последнее время ты особенно бледен…  
Ну-у-у… до твоей аристократической белизны мне еще далеко… Но, что? Что он знает?   
Мой взгляд в панике заметался по гостиной темного холла. Неужели директор рассказал ему, что несколько лет назад от меня испил вампир, уничтоживший мою семью? Зачем директор сделал это? Это же предательство!! Как он мог? Какому-то монстру доверить мою тайну?  
Канамэ спокойно кивнул:  
\- Да. Я знаю. И знаю давно, – он поставил свой нетронутый стакан на столик, поднялся из кресла и направился ко мне. Подойдя ко мне настолько близко, что я мог разглядеть каждую ресничку его бездонных глаз, он тихо прошептал ядовитые слова.   
\- Неужели ты думал, что чистокровный этого не почувствует? Чужую метку на твоем теле? Неужели ты надеялся скрыть это от меня?  
Я поставил стакан с шоколадом на каминную полку.  
\- Это все, что ты хотел мне сказать? – грубо спросил я, давая ему понять, что мне плевать на их вампирскую иерархию в целом и его аристократически чистую кровь в частности.  
Я заметил, как он начал по-тихому закипать от бешенства. Значит, я, наконец, смог пробиться сквозь его показное равнодушие ангельского мальчика с томными печальными глазами. Сейчас его взгляд полыхал гневом. Хотелось смаковать его ярость, как старое сладкое тягучее вино. Хотелось…   
Ох, кажется, я переборщил…  
Канамэ изменился в лице, и весь аристократический лоск слетел с него в мгновение ока. Здравствуй, монстр. Жаль, что мне было не дотянуться до моей Розы – вампир схватил меня за грудки и встряхнул, как щенка.  
\- Не забывайся!! Изменения необратимы, как бы вы не старались затянуть этот процесс!! И знаешь, что, мальчишка? – черт, зачем же он так трясет меня? – Еще совсем немного, - и ты будешь мой!  
Ч-что? Что это значит?  
\- Ты будешь мне подчиняться, ясно?  
Нет…  
\- Я – чистокровный.  
Не могу…  
\- Обращенные люди – это головная боль настоящих вампиров. Нам не нужны сумасшедшие звери с потерянным сознанием, а именно в такого зверя ты и превратишься в скором времени…  
Я не смогу так жить…  
\- Мы обычно уничтожаем таких, как вы, слышишь? Это акт милосердия…  
Теперь в его глазах горело торжество.  
\- Твой приемный отец, директор Кросс, просил меня взять тебя под опеку. И помочь не превратиться в такого зверя. Если честно, я не уверен, что ты способен сохранить в себе что-то человеческое.  
Вот так…  
Он разжал руки, и я обессилено упал в ближайшее кресло.  
Мысли были нерадостные. Сколько мне еще осталось? Месяц? Два? Дотяну ли я до лета? Я уже тогда чувствовал легкое отвращение к человеческой еде. Яркое дневное солнце слишком сильно слепило глаза.  
Я родился в семье потомственных охотников на вампиров, но мне суждено было стать одним из монстров, которых в прошлом не раз убивали мой отец и мать.  
\- Я обещал директору, что подумаю над его просьбой.  
Директор просил за меня? К растерянности прибавились чувства стыда и унижения. Мне не понравилось, что он обращался за помощью к монстру.  
\- Ясно, – ответил я, наконец. – Это все? Я могу вернуться на свое дежурство?  
\- Не дерзи мне! Я еще не закончил говорить, - отчеканил Канамэ. – Теперь я бы хотел поговорить с тобой о… Юки.  
Юки? Какое ему было дело до моей сестры? Да, пусть она мне и не родственница, но нас обоих усыновил директор Кросс, так что я чувствовал за нее ответственность, как если бы и правда был ей старшим братом.  
Почему он захотел поговорить о ней? Я отвел глаза в сторону, наблюдая за гаснущим пламенем в камине…  
Я всегда знал, что она тебе нравится, знал…   
Они всегда с ней были вместе. Уже десять лет прошло с тех пор, как он спас ей жизнь. И мне кажется, что она… Она любила его, хотя и не понимала своих чувств. А что чувствовал к ней Канамэ? Мне невыносимо было слышать, как он при мне говорил о ком-то другом!! Ох, Юки… Я был почти зол на тебя.   
Канамэ опять что-то сказал... Ах, да. Он говорил о том, что на Юки уже несколько раз нападали в детстве вампиры, и что он хочет защитить ее от этих нападений, но, к сожалению, он не может быть с ней рядом постоянно.  
\- А вот ты, Зэро, можешь. Охраняй ее всегда. Слышишь? Будь рядом с ней все время, охраняй ее для меня.  
Для тебя? Охранять ее для тебя? Неужели я превратился в его личного сторожевого пса? Кем он меня считает, а??  
\- Если ты это сделаешь, я помогу тебе остаться человеком и сохранить разум после превращения.  
А вот, видимо, и косточка. Сладкая сахарная косточка для презренного сторожевого пса. Всегда ненавидел подачки.  
Я поднялся с кресла. Разумеется, я бы защищал Юки и без его приказов. Поэтому я нахально ему ответил:  
\- Я… подумаю.  
Метнувшись ко мне молнией, он швырнул меня обратно в кресло. Голова запрокинулась от резкого движения, зубы клацнули. Черт, да я язык прикусил! И довольно ощутимо! Чертов монстр!!  
\- Ты не подумаешь, Зэро! Ты будешь выполнять мой приказ, понятно?  
Он запер меня в кресле, не давая встать, навис надо мной, опираясь на подлокотники. Близко… как близко…Я боялся вздохнуть, но вся осторожность была напрасна, ведь он слышал мое сердце. Мое бешеное сумасшедшее сердце…  
Его пальцы бережно коснулись моей защитной татуировки на шее. Я дернулся от простого прикосновения, как от удара током. Сглотнул. Мой кадык под его пальцами вздрогнул.  
Канамэ наклонился и почти прикоснулся губами к моей шее. Хорошо, что он не видел моих глаз в этот момент.   
Его шепот ласкал мою кожу:  
\- Если ты выполнишь мой приказ и защитишь Юки, я сделаю это с тобой. Уберу метку другого вампира, дам тебе кровь, сделаю тебя почти чистокровным. Помогу избежать участи зверя.  
Он таки поднял на меня глаза, и я запоздало попытался придать своему лицу выражение гневной ярости и ненависти.  
\- У вас запрещено проливать кровь чистокровных. Думаешь, я не знаю? Ты меня не одурачишь.  
\- Я сделаю это, - сказал он. – Сделаю с одним условием. Защищай Юки.  
Его пальцы снова погладили мою шею.  
\- Но не забудь защитить Юки и от самого себя тоже, Зэро, - произнес Канамэ предостерегающе. – Не смей ее трогать, слышишь? – он схватил меня за горло тонкими пальцами, словно стальными тисками. Он решил меня задушить? – Не смей пить ее кровь! Я почувствую запах ее крови, как бы далеко не находился.  
Канамэ… В этом своем предостережении он оказался очень жесток… Ах, да, я не должен был жаловаться. Он же монстр, он жесток всегда, по определению.  
Прикушенный язык все еще болел. Ранку слегка пощипывало. Я чувствовал слабый металлический привкус во рту. Канамэ внезапно убрал руку с моего горла, и я смог вдохнуть воздух. От его пальцев у меня вполне могли остаться синяки.   
И, черт… он почуял? Настоящий хищник. Как акула, которая чует в воде кровь даже из маленькой царапины…   
Губы его оказались так близко, что мне почудилось отражение их тепла на моей коже. Нет! Я не буду подчиняться ему!! Не буду сдаваться!!  
Рывком я выдернул из кобуры Кровавую Розу и наставил ее дуло прямо ему в сердце. А этот монстр только тихо рассмеялся мне в лицо…  
\- Твоя кровь обычная, Зэро-кун. В ней нет для меня ничего интересного.  
Кажется, тогда у меня заалели уши. Хорошо, что в полутьме гостиной это было не очень заметно.

Урок уже давно закончен. А я все сижу за партой, с головой уйдя в воспоминания о той ночи. Сплю с открытыми глазами, грежу о несбыточном…  
Юки рядом. Она терпеливо ждет меня, чтобы вместе со мной пойти в следующую аудиторию. По расписанию у нас алгебра. Кажется, моя младшая сестренка опять не сделала домашнее задание...  
***  
Сегодня холодно. Холодно настолько, что даже выпал снег. Все учащиеся уже давно ходят в зимней форме, а директор сильнее обычного закутался в свой шарф. Интересно, почему он всегда прячет свою шею от посторонних глаз?  
На уроке скучно, и постепенно все мои мысли уносятся в прошлое, я вспоминаю события более чем полугодовой давности…

Рано или поздно, это должно было случиться. Я… не сдержался. Канамэ предупреждал об этом. Но я не смог больше бороться с собой!!  
Я… сдался.  
Ненавижу свою слабость, ненавижу свое проклятье, ненавижу доброту и самопожертвование Юки, ненавижу невнимание и эгоизм Канамэ!!  
Она действительно оказалась вкусной. Боже, мои губы еще никогда не касались ничего более восхитительного, чем ее кровь. Мои собственные клыки оказались для меня удивительным открытием. Дотянуться ими до артерии оказалось легко. Мною словно управляло некое шестое чувство, о наличие которого я раньше не догадывался.  
А Юки казалась такой послушной…У меня сердце защемило от ее покорности, и я дал себе слово быть осторожным.   
Я уже несколько дней ничего не мог есть и сходил с ума от жажды. Канамэ видел все, но ничего не сделал! Почему? Неужели он не может избавить меня от метки чужого вампира сейчас? Зачем он мучает меня?  
Так вот, о чем ты говорил, Канамэ! О ее крови! Она была такой спелой, настолько свежей и чистой, что у меня снесло голову… Так захотелось еще и еще!  
Канамэ, вот об этом ты мечтал, да? Берег её для себя? Так знай же, что я успел первым. Она сама предложила мне свою кровь. А что она дала тебе? Только свое уважение. Этого мало. Мне она отдала свою жизнь, свое доверие!  
Я торжествовал, все эти минуты были наполнены тихим светлым ликованием. Почти счастье, эйфория…  
И длилась она вплоть до того момента, пока я не почувствовал ее хрупкие слабые руки у себя на груди. Юки пыталась меня оттолкнуть. А в ее глазах плескался ужас.  
Я отшатнулся. Увидел кровавое пятно у нее на шее, тонкий ручеек крови, сбегающий под распахнутый воротник… Собственные губы казались влажными и липкими. Меня замутило. Во взгляде Юки читался немой укор. Мне стало стыдно. Я развернулся и позорно сбежал.  
Впрочем, далеко я сбежать не смог. Только до своей комнаты. Захлопнув дверь, я с ужасом прислонился к ней спиной и схватился за голову... Что я совершил только что? Мой разум отказывался понимать это... Как я мог? И почему Юки меня не остановила, а, наоборот, сама предложила мне свою кровь, себя...  
Но заняться самоуничижением мне не дали.  
Распахнулось окно, белым всполохом плеснула занавеска, и на подоконник легко и непринужденно вскочил Канамэ Куран. Я и не сомневался, что он явится за мной. Легко ощущалась ярость, исходящая от него.  
Я моргнул... И уже спустя мгновение ощутил его руки на моей шее. Больно. Он задушит меня, как котенка.  
\- Ну что? Как она, Зэро? Вкусная?  
Он шипел, как зверь. Впрочем, он и был зверем… Жаль, что моя Роза далеко. Кобура в ящике стола, я до нее сейчас не доберусь.   
Я понимал свою ошибку еще до того, как коснулся клыками шеи Юки, но что я мог поделать со своей жаждой? Я не умел еще с ней бороться...  
Желание бесить этого холеного аристократа не исчезало. Злость Канамэ заводила меня.  
\- А почему ты сам ее не попробуешь? - просипел я в ответ. - Для чего ты ее бережешь, если тебя это так волнует? Юки добрая девочка. Наверняка и с тобой бы поделилась....  
\- Да что ты понимаешь? - закричал Куран. Мои слова задели его за живое. - Почему она решила помочь тебе? Что в тебе ценного для нее? Ты - всего лишь человек!  
Захотелось язвительно поблагодарить за "всего лишь человека", но с пережатым горлом трудно разговаривать.  
\- Ты никто для нее. Ты никто...  
Я из последних сил вцепился в его руку, безуспешно пытаясь отодрать его от моего горла.  
\- Хорошо тебе было? - спросил он, наклонившись к самому моему уху. Черт, будто и не замечает моих попыток выбраться!!  
Внезапно на меня обрушилось ощущение его крови, его вампирской сущности. Интересно, а какая субстанция течет в его артериях? Какова она на вкус? Кровь чистокровного вампира...  
\- Попробуй сам, не спрашивай меня, - прошептал я, с головой вновь погружаясь в свою жажду. Не жажду крови... А в одержимость своим врагом.  
\- Попробую, - прошептал он в ответ, и я уже почему-то наперед знал, что он сделает в следующий момент.  
Его хватка сильна, и мне из нее было не выбраться... Да не очень-то и хотелось, если честно...  
Его губы легким теплом прикоснулись к моему подбородку, потом поднялись чуть выше... Дышал он осторожно, медленно... Полная моя противоположность. Он отпустил мою шею, и я с облегчением вдохнул воздух. Но в тот же момент, как я это сделал, он соединил свои губы с моими.  
Мой первый поцелуй, сводящий с ума, оказался глубоким, жадным и горячим. Я бы и не подумал, что Канамэ Куран способен на такое. Хотя, конечно, его целью была не ласка или наслаждение... Ему просто был нужен вкус ее крови... Я ни на секунду не забывал об этом... Кажется...   
Его язык неторопливый, медленный, проскользнул мне в рот… Каким же я оказался податливым, и лишь от одного его поцелуя! Голова пошла кругом, а тело задрожало, как стрелка компаса, почуявшая север. Меня влекло к нему, совершенно точно... Я не хотел этого. Но не я выбирал, кого мне желать…Я проклят... Я навеки проклят  
Я ухватился за ворот его куртки, чтобы устоять на дрожащих ногах. А иначе бы я просто сполз по двери вниз, на пол. Не хотелось показывать перед ним свою слабость еще большую, чем он уже видел... Он легко стряхнул мои ослабевшие руки и прижал их запястьями к двери по обе стороны от моей головы. Не прекращая поцелуя. Я уже почти не чувствовал его губ, все смешалось, оставив только ощущение его вкуса, влаги, силы и жара. Что же со мной происходит??  
Нахлынуло отчаяние от неспособности сопротивляться, от нежелания противиться его воле. Но ведь…  
Этого ему и нужно! Чтоб я стал его послушной марионеткой! Пешкой в его равнодушной игре! Я этого не хочу, но больше не могу сказать "нет"...  
Я жалок.  
Он отпустил меня только тогда, когда услышал тихий всхлип, вырвавшийся из моего горла. Отступил в сторону, обводя меня взглядом, своих бешеных глаз.  
\- Извини...   
Это все, что он смог сказать мне?  
Я поднял руку и осторожно провел тыльной стороной ладони по своей щеке. Что-то щекотное пробежало... Рука оказалась влажной. Слезы? Нонсенс. Зачем мне плакать перед этим монстром? Я ненавижу его! Мне вовсе не нужна его жалость.  
\- Не смей к ней прикасаться! Не то пожалеешь, - выдавил Куран из себя угрозу. Поистине, совершенно неподходящий момент, чтоб диктовать мне условия, но он в любой ситуации хочет оставаться хозяином положения, поэтому...  
На негнущихся ногах я прошел мимо него к письменному столу. Пусть это и покажется проявлением истеричной слабости сейчас, после этого унизительного поцелуя, но... Когда я достал Розу, вампира в комнате уже не было. Жаль. Теперь бы мы по-другому бы поговорили.  
Губы… горели... долго.

Смешно… Неужели меня могли остановить чьи-то слова? Тем более слова ненавистного мне вампира? Я ненавидел его. Ненавидел. Ненавидел то, какие чувства испытывал к нему и из-за него. Ненавидел себя за эти чувства и даже за мысли, которые у меня возникали, когда я его видел… И страшился тех поступков, которые совершал в его присутствии…

Как было тогда… Перед школьным балом… Когда я искал эту пропавшую «новую ученицу», Марию Куренаи…И когда мы с Юки оказались одни в пустом бальном зале… Мне нужно было прийти в себя после ранения, и я, не колеблясь, принял ее предложение помощи.   
Юки… Я… Мы все – только пешки в его игре. Даже Мария Куренаи. Мне кажется, он спланировал и просчитал все на много ходов вперед.  
Кровь Юки – единственное, что помогало мне избавиться от жажды. Кровь – и еще ее поддержка, ее помощь, ее сочувствие. Она не оставляла меня несмотря на то, что я уже давно пропащий человек, несмотря на то, что я сдался своей судьбе.  
Тогда я, словно во сне, потянулся клыками к ее шее. В тот момент я не думал ни о чем. Только о потребности, которую она помогала мне утолить. Было несправедливо пользоваться ее помощью, но она жертва. Все мы жертвы в непонятной нам игре.  
Я прижал ее к запертым дверям бальной залы и погрузился в ее вкус, в ее сущность, в ее бытие. В тот момент мне было наплевать на запреты или предупреждения Канамэ. Истинно так, в тот момент мне было абсолютно все равно. Но потом, чуть позже… Когда я, насытившись, оторвался от шеи моей жертвы, в моей голове, как факел, вспыхнула мысль о нем. Я не внял его предупреждению. Что последует за моим поступком? Какое наказание? Я нарушил прямой приказ моего хозяина.  
Юки от слабости едва стояла на ногах, но я не смог остаться, чтобы помочь ей. Прочь от нее меня гнал целый клубок чувств: страх, раздражение, злость, предвкушение, ненависть, не до конца утихшая жажда… и его образ перед глазами…  
Я нашел его почти тут же, стоило мне только завернуть за угол здания. Он стоял, как ни в чем не бывало, лениво прислонившись спиной к колонне… Он казался совершенно спокойным, но вот его взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего. Опасность, угроза, даже смерть, если я не сумею повернуть события в свою пользу…  
Я метнулся к нему сквозь чахлые кусты, сминая их ветви каблуками сапог. Канамэ был неподвижен. Спокойно сложив руки на груди, он будто чего-то ждал. Возможно, действительно в ту минуту он выбирал лучший момент, чтоб меня убить, я этого уже никогда не узнаю. Никогда не смогу узнать, что он хотел совершить со мной. Потому что я решил сделать напоследок то, чего он уж точно не ожидал бы от меня. Напоследок…  
Подступив к нему вплотную, я не медля ни секунды, впился губами в его дрогнувшие от неожиданности губы, обхватил руками его замершие плечи, крепко обнимая, чтобы не дать ему разорвать наши объятия. Мне хотелось раскрыть его, навязать свою волю, впечатать себя в его жизнь настолько глубоко, чтобы он уже не мог думать ни о ком, кроме меня.  
Если он так хочет крови Юки, но не может ее получить, тогда я поделюсь с ним этим вкусом, позволю почувствовать его. Ну же, чувствуешь? Ты можешь выпить его из моих губ. И только из моих… отныне и впредь. Пусть только я буду давать тебе эту возможность утолить твою жажду…  
Канамэ, почему ты, словно каменный, в моих руках? Неужели я совершил что-то запретное? Ну, так убей меня, если ты в силах это сделать!  
Когда я отстранился от него и глянул в его лицо, то нашел лишь пустоту в его глазах. Он был полностью закрыт от меня.  
Не отвергай меня! Не отвергай мои чувства, слышишь? Не отвергай мою ненависть к тебе, ибо я ненавижу тебя настолько, что готов унизить тебя любым своим поступкам!!! Не поворачивайся ко мне спиной, будто я для тебя – пустое место! Этим ты лишаешь меня жизни…  
Натолкнувшись на холодное безразличие, я в ужасе попятился. Потом повернулся и побежал прочь. Кажется, он смотрел мне в спину…  
А вечером… Вечером я хотел умереть. Потому что вечером Канамэ танцевал с Юки на балу. Почему с ней? Что она для него значит? Он танцевал с ней, и они о чем-то говорили, и Юки краснела в его объятиях, доверчиво позволяя ему себя вести.   
Он танцевал с ней и… смотрел на меня… А я, прислонившись к противоположной стене бальной залы, наблюдал за ними. Мне было больно видеть их близость, и Канамэ знал мою боль.  
Я был слаб пред ним, моим врагом. Открыт, словно книга, и мне было страшно от моей незащищенности. И вместе с тем я испытывал счастье от одного его взгляда в мою сторону. Почему он занял в моей жизни такое важное место?  
«Защищай Юки, ты – ее щит, только ради нее я даю тебе жить», - сказал он мне, и я чувствовал, что он играет со мной, управляет моими поступками, перестраивает всю мою жизнь. Мне казалось, что с помощью Юки он нашел способ управлять мной.  
Если это действительно так, то почему у него такие печальные глаза? Почему мой враг так печален?  
Я не мог просто так подойти и спросить. Потому что он бы мне ответил:  
\- Знай свое место.  
Я его и так знал. И потому молчал.  
Интересно, а что видел он? Что он читал в моих глазах? Почему я был еще жив?

***  
По ночам, мне снятся печальные сны. Мне до сих пор снится мой брат, мое детство, моя семья и он… Я хочу, чтобы эти сны прекратились. Я говорю себе, что живу только ради мести. Но, кажется, есть еще одна цель в моей жизни. Вот только мне не найти для нее названия. Мне больно от того, что моя жизнь теряет свою кристальную прозрачность, как это было раньше. Теперь я понимаю, что жил не ради того, чтобы отомстить убийце моей семьи.  
Знать, что ты живешь ложными целями, страшно.  
Юки, а ты смогла бы улыбаться и дальше, зная, что мы оба делаем с тобой? Что ты думаешь о нас о всех? Простишь ли ты нас?

Когда после долгого перерыва, после каникул, я вновь увидел его в Академии Кросс, то мои чувства к нему, весь этот клубок безымянных гремучих змей, все эти роящиеся осы, проснулись и зашевелились с еще большей силой.  
А он вел себя так, будто ничего не случилось, будто между нами никогда не было сказано и слова. Я чувствовал себя наивным ребенком, глупцом, над которым злобно подшутили.  
Канамэ поздоровался с Юки, шутил и улыбался ей, почти не обращая внимания на меня. И только когда она отошла в сторону, чтобы проверить остальных приехавших после каникул учеников, он задал мне один вопрос. Он спросил, как в его отсутствие я выполнял свои обязанности стража.  
Тебе нравится меня унижать. Ты никогда не даешь мне забыть то, что я всего лишь цепной пес. Вот только… Ты знаешь, что цепные псы иногда становятся бешеными? Тебя долго не было, я отбился от рук, хозяин. Ну так дай же мне почувствовать твою крепкую руку, иначе я не отвечаю за свои поступки… И еще, я не позволю тебе больше причинять боль Юки и использовать в своей игре, слышишь? Я заставлю тебя уважать ее! Чтобы ты больше никогда не играл ее жизнью и ее судьбой.  
Тем же вечером, после приезда, я пришел к нему с этими мыслями. Я вошел прямо в парадные двери Лунного общежития, и все кровопийцы, которые жили в нем под маской обычных учеников, всполошились лишь при одном намеке на мою ауру. Клянусь, я в тот момент хотел кого-нибудь убить.  
На этот раз Канамэ Куран приказал мне подняться в его комнату. Видимо, разговор в холле при камине его уже не устраивал. Быть может, он боялся того, что я могу ему сказать? Не знаю, какие слова еще не были произнесены в этих стенах…   
Он схватил меня за горло и со всего размаху вдавил в ближайшую стену так, что щепки полетели во все стороны. Соскучился, дорогой? Я тоже! Моя рука молниеносно рванула Кровавую Розу из кобуры и приставила ее к его голове. Взгляд Канамэ был взглядом голодного дикого зверя, сидящего по ту сторону клетки и с предостережением наблюдающего за вожделенной, но недосягаемой добычей. Предостережения запоздали.  
\- Ты должен уважать и почитать своих чистокровных хозяев, маленький вампир, - проговорил Канамэ, сжимая пальцы изо всех сил. – Так почему же ты, наоборот, скалишь на меня клыки? Что тебе не дает покорно подчиняться мне?  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - прошептал я в ответ. – Я хочу твоей смерти…  
\- Твоя сестра очень огорчится, если ты убьешь меня, - насмешливо проговорил он, наклонив голову.  
\- Не смей вмешивать Юки в наши с тобой дела! – прокричал я, действительно ощеряясь на него. – Или я убью тебя…  
В его глазах загорелись алые отблески. Такие я видел у себя в зеркале, когда испытывал жажду. Но в данном случае, глаза Канамэ выражали лишь крайнюю степень гнева, когда уже не отдают отчета своим действиям.   
Он рванул руку вниз, и я съехал по стене на пол, упав перед ним на колени.  
\- Как часто ты хотел… убить меня, Кирю-кун? – насмешливо спросил Канамэ, наклонившись надо мной. Пауза в его словах говорила о том, что он знает о моих истинных чувствах к нему… или хотя бы догадывается.  
Дуло моего пистолета было направлено ему в лоб. Только посмей еще поднять на меня руку или сказать что-нибудь о Юки, - и я спущу курок. И будь что будет. Мне было невыносимо больно от того, что она стояла между нами, играя то роль ширмы, за которой он прятался от меня, то пламенем свечи, на которое он подманивал меня, словно безмозглого мотылька.  
\- Тебя ведь не удовлетворит мое убийство, Зэро, - прошептал Канамэ, и из его виска, рассеченного щепой, на моё лицо упала капля крови. Густой и тягучей, как смола, невыразимо желанной и притягательной, как сладкий мед.  
Канамэ усмехнулся:  
\- Твое тело откровеннее твоих слов. Я уже давно вижу, что ты хочешь, вижу, чего ты жаждешь. Что ты дашь мне взамен, если я поделюсь с тобой своей кровью, Зэро-кун?  
\- Не издевайся надо мной, - прошептал я в ответ, хотя все мои нервы зазвенели от напряжения и нечеловеческих усилий в попытке сдержаться. – У вампиров запрещено проливать кровь чистокровных. Не играй со мной.  
\- Я не играю. Я дам тебе то, что ты захочешь… Ведь Юки была бы опечалена, если бы ты убил меня.  
\- Не смей больше впутывать сюда Юки…  
\- Не буду, если тебе этого не хочется…  
Наш разговор превратился в бессвязные фразы, шепотом шелестевшие в оглушающей тишине спальни. На место криков пришла тишина… Пистолет в моих руках дрожал, а его рука на моей глотке уже не столько удерживала меня на коленях, сколько пыталась поднять меня с пола.  
Что он сделает, если я…  
Отведя дуло пистолета чуть в сторону, я коснулся запястьем его щеки, и он чуть наклонил голову, будто ласкаясь… Он прикрыл глаза, а мне ведь так хотелось видеть его мысли в данный момент… Почему у тебя сейчас такой уязвимый вид, что мое сердце сжимается от неясной боли?  
Канамэ показался мне настолько юным, что мне стало жутко от его хрупкости и ранимости…  
Кто мы такие с тобой? Почему мы не можем найти себя друг в друге? Но пытаемся сделать это, совершая необъяснимые поступки? Я так хочу почувствовать тебя... И пусть ты всего лишь враг мне, сейчас ты заслуживаешь только моей… моей…  
Поддавшись внезапному порыву, я зарылся носом в его волосы, вдыхая их запах. Канамэ вздрогнул, не ожидая моего движения. Неужели он думал, что я, как банальный кровопийца, всажу клыки в его горло? Нет, мне не нужна его кровь, мне нужен был он весь, целиком. И жажда эта была сильнее даже, чем жажда крови, жажда плоти, жажда жизни.  
Руки его, еще недавно сильные и грубые, в порыве нежности, погладили меня по голове.  
Как же так? Разве такие как ты, Канамэ, знают, что такое нежность? Я не подозревал.  
Его кожа была похожа на молочный мрамор с тонкими прожилками голубоватых вен. Мне захотелось прикоснуться к ней языком, чтобы проверить, действительно ли она так же холодна на вкус, как об этом говорили мои глаза.  
Неправда, он оказался, на самом деле, горячим. И, кажется, вспыхнул еще сильнее от моих прикосновений. Ему стало жарко, иначе, отчего он задышал чаще?  
Твое дыхание… Я хочу попробовать и его тоже. Давай вместе вспомним, какие наша губы на вкус… Да-а, ты сладкий, сводящий с ума, как и раньше…  
Я так торопился попробовать его всего, что ненадолго задержался на его губах. Как знать, быть может, это помешательство, в котором он опрометчиво пообещал мне всего себя, быть может, оно никогда не повторится. Но я хотел помнить его. Хотел нести его в своем сердце. Ведь я должен знать о Канамэ все. Я никогда не забуду, как он, мой самый любимый враг, отдал себя в мои руки. Досконально, подробно, этой ночью я узнаю его, пока он не одумался. Ведь он моя одержимость.  
Когда я осторожно прикоснулся губами к его шее, то он замер в ожидании моего укуса. Я видел, как дрожит артерия, четко отмеряя его пульс. Он дышал с каждый секундой все чаще и чаще, и я понял, насколько он жаждет моего укуса. Я поцеловал его и медленно отстранился, поднимая глаза к его лицу. Я был счастлив, действительно был счастлив в тот момент. А Канамэ?  
Оказывается, все это время он испытывал голод, настолько созвучный моему, что я был удивлен, почему мы не догадывались, не почуяли это друг в друге раньше.  
Его глаза почти плакали, глядя на меня. Он схватил меня за волосы и насильно прижал к своей шее, но даже тогда я не торопился. Моя медлительность – это благодарность тебе, это моя жертва для тебя, это будто молчаливая клятва, слова которой я вырезал в сердце своем. Как я могу своей поспешностью омрачить этот момент?  
Его дыхание уже звучало тихим стоном – и именно в этот момент я, наконец, решился прокусить его кожу. Это, должно быть, было больно, потому что Канамэ всхлипнул на вдохе, втягивая в себя воздух. Он запрокинул голову, и его волосы, словно ветром встревоженные, рассыпаются по плечам.  
Тише, тише… Не нужно бояться, я не возьму больше, чем ты доверишь мне взять.  
Моя жажда с каждым глотком не успокаивалась, а только усиливалась. И я не понимал, почему у его крови был вкус пряного дождя, медвяного солнца и бескрайнего моря. Он словно ненаписанное стихотворение, таял на моем языке, будучи никогда не произнесенным. Он ускользал из моих пальцев, как туман, осыпаясь искристой росой на мои ресницы. Я хотел обнять его всего-всего, вплавить в свое тело, заключить его в себе навсегда, чтобы навеки не расставаться с ним.  
Мне казалось, что ему хотелось того же, потому что я чувствовал, как его руки ласково обвивали меня, не давая оторваться от этого самого интимного из поцелуев, который когда-либо был между нами.  
Мои пальцы уже давно выронили пистолет на пол. Я не слышал, как он упал, в моих ушах звучало лишь его дыхание, его стоны, его желание. Неужели наша с ним ненависть была настолько невыразимо сладкой?  
Я боюсь этой ненависти.  
Мне хотелось сделать что-то, чему я еще не нашел названия, но Канамэ опередил мои слова и мои чувства. И его пальцы делали именно то, чего жаждало мое тело, изголодавшееся по прикосновению. Я хотел быть как можно ближе к нему, мне мешала наша одежда, и он устранил эту помеху…  
Я никогда до этого момента не думал, что жажда крови может быть созвучна с жаждой тела. Наверное, в этом есть что-то неправильное… Но мне было не понять, что именно в этом есть неправильного.  
Что неправильного в том, что нас тянет друг к другу?  
Я спросил вслух, и он ответил, что ничего в этом нет, на что бы стоило обращать внимания.  
Я рад. Я счастлив, что мы, наконец, вместе.  
А знаешь, Канамэ… Я хочу, чтобы ты страдал так же, как страдал я все это время. Мне нравится, что ты теряешь свое самообладание так же быстро, как деревья осенью лишаются своих листьев. Я смогу причинить тебе такую боль, что ты сейчас станешь плакать в моих объятиях. Чем эта месть хуже остальных? Мести слаще я сейчас и не представляю.  
…Хочешь?..  
Я был пьяный от его крови, я осознавал, что той ночью могу делать все…  
А он пятился куда-то в сторону, увлекая меня за собой. Где-то на границе сознания таяли бесследно последние здравые мысли. Почему той ночью он был такой? Зачем ему была нужна эта спонтанность, ведь раньше он все просчитывал заранее. Что будет завтра?  
Мы упали на кровать, пуховой матрас слабо пружинил и проминался под нашим весом, будто мягкое облако. Я умудрился избавляться от остатков одежды и одновременно осторожно зацеловывать те две ранки на его шее, что я нанес своими клыками. Но ему больше не нравилась эта нежность, я по глазам видел; он был слишком нетерпелив. В чем дело? Неужели он боялся передумать, если я остановлюсь?  
Менять решение уже поздно, Канамэ Куран. Я пойду до конца.  
Свет от окна светил мне в спину, и из-за моей тени, я не видел больше его лица. Мне казалось, что его глаза были испуганы, но такого просто не могло быть. Он ведь уже согласился, верно? Иначе почему он был так послушен? И что это за странная прихоть, стать покорным мне? Я был удивлен, но не растерян, потому что все его тело ясно говорило мне о его готовности и согласии. Да и поздно было уже поворачивать назад…

P.S. Не зря я задавался вопросом, а что будет утром. Так что было утром? Что было на следующую ночь, что было на следующей неделе? Ничего.  
Он повел себя так, будто ничего этого между нами не происходило никогда и являлось только плодом моего болезненного воображения. Но… Я еще помню, как его ногти царапали мне спину и плечи, я помню, как он кусал в кровь мои губы, пытаясь целовать, каждым движением выражая свои чувства. Он был таким гибким, что буквально ускользал сквозь пальцы, он был таким горячим, что плавил нас обоих, и я умирал в его жаркой тьме, из последних сил исходя на слезы и стоны, потому что иначе я бы не выжил, если бы молчал и сдерживал себя. Черт! Он даже умудрился вырвать мне клок волос, когда… когда мы с ним вместе… вместе…  
Знаешь, Канамэ, наверное, мы никогда и не были с тобой вместе. Потому как иначе, почему ты сейчас стоишь возле Юки и просишь ее стать твоей возлюбленной?  
Юки, наивная простушка, желающая знать все тайны на свете, но не замечающая их, когда они происходят буквально под носом… Она попросила меня пойти с ней для храбрости, потому что она сама боялась объясниться с «Канамэ-сама».   
О, Боже… Видела бы ты своего «Канамэ-сама» в ту ночь!.. Юки, ты даже и не представляешь, каким он может быть! И… он никогда не сможет быть с тобой таким, каким был со мною.  
Впрочем, мои мысли – это всего лишь невнятные отголоски попыток утешиться. Он никогда не сможет быть со мной. Это он дал мне понять достаточно ясно.  
\- Зэро, твои услуги мне больше не потребуются, теперь Юки будет моей возлюбленной, и я буду защищать ее от любой опасности…  
Вот так, Зэро, ты свободен. Можешь идти, куда хочешь. На все четыре стороны. Катись.  
Зэро, ты – просто цепной пес, и та ночь была лишь для того, чтобы напомнить тебе, в чью руку вложена цепь от твоего ошейника.  
Он любит Юки и хочет сделать ее своей.  
Мое сердце застыло оледеневшим камнем в груди.  
Канамэ, ты почти уничтожил меня. Я никогда не забывал, что ты – мой враг. Кровью своей клянусь, что не забывал! Просто… Я не думал, что ты способен на такое предательство. Почему-то я считал тебя благородным. Видимо, зря…  
Смешно, но я ничего не могу теперь сделать тебе! Я хочу, чтобы Юки была счастлива. И, если общение с тобой сделает ее счастливой и подарит ее улыбке новый свет, то кто я такой, чтобы этот свет гасить?   
Канамэ, об одном только тебя предупреждаю. Если хоть одни волос упадет с ее головы… Если ты хоть единожды коснешься ее своими клыками… Я… Я…  
Запах ее крови я осознал, так же четко, как и собственный ужас. Он все-таки сделал это с ней. Я не должен был оставлять их одних. Боль со страшной силой вгрызлась в мою душу. Я знаю, что это была не ревность, потому что нельзя ревновать, если не любишь. А ты не давал мне повода любить тебя. Ведь совместно проведенная ночь еще не означает любви… Теперь я это понимаю очень ясно. Ты научил меня этому.  
Вы, как два замерзших в снегу щенка, жались друг к другу, согреваясь в сомнительном тепле ваших общих объятий. Я смотрел на вас с крыши здания и ясно видел испуг Юки и твою нервную лихорадочность. Тебя я рассматривал через прицел Кровавой Розы. Я был готов убить тебя. Я действительно хотел этого!  
И тут Юки подняла голову ко мне и закричала…  
\- Не убивай его, Зэро!!! Нет! Он мой… - порыв ветра заглушил ее последние слова.  
Ты поднял голову вслед за ней.  
\- Хочешь убить меня теперь, Зэро Кирю? Хочешь убить меня за то, что я сделал ее вампиром?!  
Юки… Почему же я не замечал этого раньше? Ты ведь, должно быть, любишь его всем сердцем, раз решилась на такой шаг. Раз решила присоединиться к нему, разделяя его кровавую сущность. Юки… а ведь я когда-то думал, что мы могли бы стать настоящей семьей. Но ты выбрала его, ты его любишь, и кто я, чтобы вставать между вами третьим?  
Ты поднял ее на руки и ушел с ней прочь. И я ничего не сделал, чтобы остановить тебя.

***  
Похоже, с воспоминаниями покончено. В моей жизни больше ничего не осталось. Интересно, о чем кричала напоследок Юки? Почему я не смог расслышать? Что она хотела сказать? Впрочем, в действительности, мне было все равно. Пусть будут счастливы друг другом. Неужели я мог на что-то рассчитывать? Смешно даже думать об этом. И стыдно вспоминать свою глупую надежду…  
Не помню, что я делал потом. Кажется, меня носило всю ночь по улицам. Где я ходил и что я делал - не знаю. Очнулся я уже у себя в комнате, дрожа от холода. Снег, невесть как налипший мне на волосы, таял и стекал по щекам, словно слезы. Своих собственных слез не было и в помине. Мне нечего было оплакивать. Я должен быть счастлив за тех двоих, ведь они нашли друг друга…  
Как же холодно… Меня колотил озноб, и поэтому я решил переодеться. Ложиться спать было поздно – на улице уже рассветало свежее морозное утро. Часа через полтора начнется завтрак.  
Я скинул с плеч куртку, старательно избегая взгляда в зеркало. Видеть свое лицо не хотелось. Не хотелось видеть в своих глазах ту боль, которую я ощущал… От своих мыслей хотелось сбежать прочь.  
Из угла комнаты раздался посторонний звук, и я направил в ту сторону дуло Кровавой Розы.  
\- Пошел прочь, - процедил я сквозь зубы вместо приветствия.  
Мне совершенно не хотелось сейчас разговаривать со своим хозяином-аристократом, и поэтому я махнул пистолетом в сторону окна, указывая Канамэ на ближайший выход. Вампир шагнул мне навстречу, игнорируя реальную угрозу своей жизни, поблескивающую в моей руке.  
\- Ты же не выстрелишь в меня, - произнес Канамэ уверенно.  
Он прав. У меня на него рука не поднимется. Он мой хозяин. У меня в крови – его воля…  
Тогда я опустил пистолет и прижал его дуло к своему виску.  
\- А так – ты уйдешь? – спросил я, чувствуя мелочное злорадство при виде его растерянного выражения лица.  
Вместо ответа, он положил руку на мое запястье, отводя пистолет прочь. Нельзя сказать, что я не сопротивлялся. Просто у меня не было настоящих сил дать ему отпор. Из-за этого, у меня на душе стало еще горше.  
\- Зачем ты пришел?  
Он смотрел мне в глаза внимательно, словно вчитываясь в незнакомую книгу.   
– Чего ты хочешь от меня? Разве сейчас ты не должен находиться рядом со своей возлюбленной? – мой голос предательски дрогнул.  
Канамэ мягко улыбнулся:  
\- Моя возлюбленная сестра заснула. Сейчас ей нужен покой.  
\- Заснула? – на автомате повторил я. А потом… - Сестра?! Кто? Юки?  
Канамэ вздохнул и отошел в сторону, повернулся к окну.  
\- Она же кричала тебе. Но ты, как я погляжу, предпочел не верить ее словам?  
Я смешался, не зная, что ответить. Сестра? Значит, Юки – тоже чистокровный вампир? Как такое может быть?  
\- Если быть кратким, то моих отца и мать убил наш соплеменник. Перед смертью, чтобы сохранить способности Юки в тайне, мать наложила на нее заклятье. Юки потеряла память и превратилась в человека.  
Нелепее историю трудно было выдумать, но мне почему-то захотелось в нее верить.  
\- Я вернул ей память, вернул к жизни настоящую Юки, какой она всегда была. – Канамэ повернулся ко мне и добавил:  
\- Я очень скучал по сестре.  
\- А… А сейчас у нее все хорошо?- ничего умнее не пришло в голову.  
\- Да. – Канамэ пожал плечами. – Она спит.  
\- Почему ты пришел сюда? – задал я, наконец, мучавший меня вопрос.  
Ответ я услышать боялся, но жаждал его больше всего на свете.  
\- Потому что я… по тебе тоже… скучал, - произнес Канамэ, медленно направляясь ко мне.  
Я попятился, ошеломленный той простотой, с которой он выговорил самые важные для меня слова.  
\- Да неужели… - пробормотал я, припомнив, как он вел себя в течение всего времени, прошедшего с той ночи.  
А сердце в груди колотилось с удвоенной силой, словно птица, в попытке выбраться наружу из тесной клетки. Еще немного, и крылья этой птицы будут изломаны в кровь. Ну, не молчи же… Скажи что-нибудь…  
Вместо слов, он взял меня за руку и приложил ее к своей груди. Я потрясенно замер. Его сердце настойчиво стучалось в мою ладонь. Мои пальцы дрогнули. Как всегда, его тело показалось мне слишком горячим. Он наклонился к моему уху и жарко прошептал:  
\- Я хочу поцеловать тебя. Ты же мне не откажешь?  
\- Я… не смогу… - пробормотал я, чувствуя, как тают остатки моей воли…  
Потом первым поднял лицо и нашел его губы своими.  
После длительного перерыва, после всех мыслей о нем… Это было похоже на глоток воды после долгой жажды.  
И я все никак не мог напиться его губ…  
А за окном наступало утро. И я не знал, что принесет мне завтра, но надежда уже поселившаяся в моем сердце, была подобно зимнему солнцу – робкому, но лучисто-яркому.


End file.
